Watashitachi no monogatari
by Kenji Aibara
Summary: "APA! Apa-apaan gadis ini! Tidak mempesona? Kau tidak lihat disekelilingmu? Para gadis tengah memperhatikanku karena aku mempesona, dan kau mengatakan aku tidak mempesona!" "Dan kau tidak manis sama sekali, Nona!" "Oh ya! Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Uchiha-san." RnR?


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Fanfiction **By Kenji Aibara

_Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasuXSaku_

_._

_._

_Watashitachi no Monogatari_

"_Cinta tidak butuh paksaan, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku, karena aku hanya akan membiarkanmu merasakannya sendiri, walau itu akan membuatku sakit."_

_-Muhammad Irfan Taher-_

.

.

"Membosankan!" Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda bermata _emerald_ yang saat itu tengah mendengarkan guru kimianya menjelaskan didepan kelas.

"Sakura… Sakura…" Panggil gadis berambut _blonde_ bermata _aquamarine_ disebelahnya sembari berbisik.

"Apa _pig_?" Tanya gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura itu malas.

"Senin depan sepupu jauhku akan datang kesini~" Bisik Ino –gadis berambut _blonde_- semangat.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura bersemangat, "sayangnya aku tidak begitu peduli akan hal itu, _pig_." Ujar Sakura malas.

"Tapi dia itu tampan lho _forehead_. Aku yakin kau akan jatuh cinta padanya." Ujar Ino meyakinkan.

"Aku sudah kebal pada pria tampan!" Ucap Sakura malas.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mempertemukan kalian berdua, dan akan membuatmu menyukai sepupuku itu." Ujar Ino bersemangat.

.

.

"Sasuke…" Teriak gadis berambut _blonde_ saat ia melihat pemuda berambut _raven_ bernama Sasuke itu baru saja keluar dari _Konoha Airport._

"Hn." Ucapan ambigu pemuda itu keluar saat Ino berlari mendekat padanya, diikuti Sakura yang berjalan santai dibelakang gadis itu.

"Hei, apa kabar?" Ucap Ino sembari memukul pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Baik. Kau?" Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kau selalu saja tanpa ekspresi." Ucap Ino kesal.

"Itu… Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Ino saat ia melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang Ino.

"Ah, dia sahabatku yang waktu itu ku ceritakan. Kau ingat?" Tanya Ino bersemangat.

"Dia?!" Tanya Sasuke datar. _"Manis sih, tapi kenapa kelihatannya dia tidak tertarik padaku?"_ Batin Sasuke sembari memperhatikan Sakura sekaligus memperhatikan gadis disekeliling mereka yang saat itu tengah menikmati ketampanan Sasuke.

"Hei, Sakura… Ayo kemari!" Teriak Ino sembari menarik tangan Sakura agar mendekat padanya dan Sasuke.

"_Pig!_ Jangan menarikku!" Teriak Sakura saat Ino menarik tangan mungil gadis merah muda itu.

"Nah Saku, ini dia sepupu jauhku, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, ini Haruno Sakura sahabat baikku." Ucap Ino bersemangat.

"Sakura," ujar Sakura sembari mengulurkan tangannya. "Sasuke," ucap Sasuke sembari menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Nah Sakura, bagaimana Sasuke menurutmu?" Ucap Ino _to the point_, sedang Sasuke menunggu kata apa yang keluar dari mulut si gadis, walau ia yakin kata yang keluar adalah 'Tampan'.

"Biasa saja." Ujar Sakura polos. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _shock,_ dan Sasuke? Dia benar-benar merasa terkejut saat gadis yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran itu hanya mengatakan bahwa ia biasa saja, padahal selama ini belum pernah ada yang mengatakan seperti itu padanya.

"Haa? Kau masih menganggapnya biasa? Gadis-gadis disekelilingmu sudah memandangnya seperti itu dan kau masih menganggapnya biasa?" Teriak Ino frustasi. Ntah apa yang ada dipikiran sahabat merah mudanya ini sampai sepupu jauhnya yang tampan pun masih ia anggap biasa saja.

"Lalu apa? Baiklah, dia memang tampan, tapi tidak mempesona." Ujar Sakura _innocent._

"_APA?! Apa-apaan gadis ini! Tidak mempesona? Kau tidak lihat disekelilingmu? Para gadis tengah memperhatikanku karena aku mempesona, dan kau mengatakan aku tidak mempesona?!" Batin Sasuke kesal._

"Dan kau tidak manis sama sekali, **Nona!**" Ujar Sasuke kesal sembari menekankan kata nona dalam kalimatnya.

"Oh ya?! Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Uchiha-san." Ujar Sakura tersenyum ramah.

"_Kuso! Dia sama sekali tidak kesal?!" Batin Sasuke bertambah kesal._

"Le…lebih baik kita pulang saja… Sepertinya cu…cuaca sangat panas." Ucap Ino gugup saat melihat kekesalan dimata Sasuke.

"Saat ini sedang musim dingin Ino, tidak mungkin kau akan merasakan panas." Ujar Sakura _innocent_.

"Ah, aku lupa," ucap Ino sembari tersenyum sumringah. "Ayo kita langsung ke apartemenmu Sasuke."

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke datar. _"Akan ku balas nanti ucapanmu Haruno!"_ Batin Sasuke sembari mengikuti Ino dan Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

.

.

"Sakura… Ayo cepat!" Teriak Ino kesal.

"Tapi _pig_, aku ada urusan hari ini~" Ucap Sakura sembari memelas.

"Urusan apa? Kerjaanmu itu hanya membaca komik dan bermain game saja kan!" Teriak Ino kesal sembari menarik tangan Sakura.

"Hehehe… Itu kau tahu. Nah, perbolehkan aku pulang ya~ Toh pemuda pantat ayam itu masih bersamamu." Ujar Sakura _innocent_.

"Pantat ayam?!" Ucap Sasuke dengan sudut siku-siku yang tampak jelas didahinya. "Apa maksudmu mengatakanku pantat ayam, hah?! Dasar kau **jidat lebar!**" Teriak Sasuke kesal saat mereka baru saja memasuki apartemen yang akan ditempati Sasuke.

"Itu…" Tunjuk Sakure tepat pada rambut _raven_ Sasuke. "Seperti pantat ayam." Ujar Sakura lagi dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ini bukan pantat ayam! Ini _raven, RAVEN!_" Teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Tapi itu tetap saja seperti pantat ayam." Ujar Sakura polos.

"Jidat! Dasar kau nona Jidat lebar!" Teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Apa?! Jangan pernah menghina jidatku, tuan!"

"Wahahahaha… Jidat lebar~" ucap Sasuke sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Pantat ayam! Dasar kau pantat ayam!" Teriak Sakura mulai kesal.

"_STOP!_ Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja!" Teriak Ino kesal.

"Dia memanggilku jidat lebar, _pig_." Ucap Sakura memelas.

"Tapi kau duluan yang memanggilku pantat ayam!" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Tapi itu kan memang benar." Ejek Sakura.

"_STOPPP!_ Kalian ini yah!" Ucap Ino sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau Sakura, sekarang bantu kami membawa barang-barang ini kedalam." Ujar Ino memerintah.

"Tapi _pig…"_ Keluh Sakura.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian… Ayolah, bukankah kita ini sahabat?" Ucap Ino memelas sembari melancarkan _puppy eyes_ miliknya.

"Cih! Kau itu selalu saja menggunakan alasan itu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Ayolah~" Ujar Ino tersenyum.

"Ya, ya." Ujar Sakura lalu membantu Sasuke dan Ino membawakan barang-barang milik Sasuke ke dalam apartemen itu.

.

.

"Ini harus ditaruh dimana?" Tanya Sakura sembari memegangi kotak berisi buku-buku ensiklopedia milik Sasuke.

"Taruh dikamar saja." Ujar Sasuke sembari membantu Ino memindahkan sofa.

"Aku harus menaruhnya dimana?" Teriak Sakura.

"Taruh saja diatas tempat tidur." Teriak Sasuke.

"Tapi tempat tidurmu sudah dipenuhi kotak-kotak."

"Letakkan saja ditempat yang masih kosong diruangan itu." Teriak Sasuke lagi.

"Cih! Seharusnya aku bersantai saja dirumah. Huuuh~ Dasar _pig_!" Umpat Sakura kesal sembari menaruh asal kotak itu dibawah lemari.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, sebuah kotak berisi kaset-kaset video milik Sasuke yang berada diatas lemari bergerak karena tidak seimbang dan jatuh menimpa Sakura andai saja Sasuke tidak segera menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

'BRAK…"

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati, nona." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura yang masih berada dalam pelukannya.

"U..ummm.. _Arigatou._" Ujar Sakura merona sembari bergerak menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Teriak Ino saat melihat kaset-kaset milik Sasuke berserakan dilantai.

"Dia hampir saja tertimpa kotak videoku." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati, Sakura." Ujar Ino khawatir.

"_Gomen_, aku tadi…" Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke pun melanjutkan, "mengumpat tidak jelas."

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke _innocent_ saat ia melihat Sakura yang tengah menatapnya kesal.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkekeh kala melihat Sakura tengah menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

.

.

"Kau…aneh." Ucap Ino saat ia dan Sasuke tengah duduk menikmati teh yang sebelumnya sudah dibuatkan Ino. Sakura, ia sudah lebih dulu pulang karena ia mengatakan bahwa ibunya menyuruhnya segera pulang saat ia sebelumnya menerima telephone.

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda ia tidak mengerti akan maksud ucapan sepupu jauhnya itu.

"Yah, jujur saja. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tertawa seperti itu sebelumnya. Maksudku, saat kau melihat Sakura, dan kau juga lebih banyak bersuara dibanding sebelumnya. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti itu saat kau denganku, Naruto, Sai, ataupun Hinata." Ujar Ino panjang lebar.

"Ah, ntahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu." Ujar Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Pfftttt…" Ucapnya lagi saat ia membayangkan kembali wajah Sakura yang memerah sembari menggembungkan pipinya tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Kau gila Sasuke. Tertawa sendiri. Kau sebenarnya kenapa sih?" Ujar Ino semakin bingung dan penasaran.

"Aku hanya kembali teringat pada wajah sahabat baikmu itu, saat dia kesal… itu lucu sekali, kau tahu?!" Ucap Sasuke sembari terkekeh.

"Sasuke… kau… jatuh cinta pada Sakura?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Haa?" Ujar Sasuke kaget.

"Hmmm… Ternyata begitu, kau berubah 360 derajat begini karena kau jatuh cinta pada Sakura kan? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Sasuke." Ujar Ino sarkastik.

"Jangan mengada-ngada. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti dia. Aku sudah punya Hinata, kau ingat?!" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke?! Hinata saja tidak bisa mengubahmu seperti itu, tapi Sakura? Baru beberapa jam yang lalu kalian bertemu dan dia sudah membuatmu tidak seperti dirimu lagi." Ujar Ino serius.

"_Ino benar. Ada apa denganku? Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku tidak seperti diriku lagi. Hinata yang tunanganku saja tidak bisa membuatku seperti itu." Batin Sasuke bingung._

"Sudahlah Ino. Jangan bawa-bawa Hinata." Ujar Sasuke datar. "Ah, aku lupa menghubunginya. Aku sudah berjanji akan menelephonenya saat aku sudah berada di Konoha." Ujar Sasuke, lalu dengan segera meninggalkan Ino dan menghubungi Hinata yang saat ini tengah berada di London.

"Dasar bodoh!" Ucap Ino saat Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

"Sakura… Sepulang sekolah nanti, temani aku ke apartemen Sasuke ya." Ucap Ino saat mereka kini tengah berada dikantin sekolah mereka.

"Aku malas _pig_." Ujar Sakura tidak bersemangat.

"Ayolah Sakura~ temani aku sebentar saja. Aku disuruh kaa-san membawakan makanan untuknya." Ujar Ino memelas.

"Kau saja _pig_. Lagi pula kan kau yang disuruh." Ujar Sakura malas.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin pergi sendirian. Kumohon temani aku yaa." Ucap Ino lagi.

"Huuuuh! Baiklah." Ujar Sakura lalu melanjutkan memakan makanannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

"Sasuke… Aku bawakan makanan untukmu. Ayo buka pintunya." Teriak Ino sembari mengetuk pintu apartemen Sasuke.

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Ayo masuk!" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Apartemenmu sudah bersih ya." Ujar Sakura takjub.

"Ya, aku membersihkan sisanya saat kalian pulang." Ujar Sasuke sembari duduk disofa.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Sakura lagi, saat itu Ino tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke dan membuat minuman untuk mereka bertiga.

"Aku mahasiswa." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Mahasiswa?" Tanya Sakura sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung.

"Hn, dan aku kemari sedang berlibur sembari menyusun skripsiku." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Aaa… begitu. Kukira kau masih pelajar seperti kami." Ujar Sakura sembari menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Hn."

"Kau mengambil jurusan apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Fotografi." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Benarkah? Waaah… Bisakah kapan-kapan kau mengajariku? Aku juga tertarik dengan hal itu. Apa yang kau photo?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Alam. Aku tidak suka memotret manusia." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah? Aku juga suka itu. Bisa kah kapan-kapan kau menajariku atau membawaku saat kau memotret? Aku ingin melihatnya." Ujar Sakura semakin bersemangat.

"Hn. Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian membicarakan apa? Ah ini makananmu Sasuke." Ucap Ino sembari duduk di samping Sasuke dan menyerahkan makan siang Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar Ino tersenyum tipis sembari memperhatikan Sakura yang masih bersemangat dan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis sembari sesekali mencuri pandang untuk melihat Sakura.

.

.

Biipp…bipp…

Getaran ponsel itu mengejutkan Sakura. Ia sedang mengerjakan tugas kimia yang diberikan oleh senseinya yang terkenal _killer._

"Siapa sih yang kurang kerjaan mengirimkan pesan pada jam 9 malam begini." Umpat Sakura kesal karena pekerjaannya jadi terganggu.

**From : ****Ice_prince **

**To : ****Cerry_blossom **

**Content : Kau sudah tidur?**

"Siapa ini? Pangeran es?" ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri yang kebingungan. Dengan malas, Sakura pun membalas pesan tersebut.

**From : ****Cerry_blossom **

**To : ****Ice_prince **

**Content : Kau siapa? Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas.**

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Sakura pun meletakkannya dimeja dan kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas kimianya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel Sakura kembali bergetar, menandakan bahwa adanya pesan yang masuk.

**From : ****Ice_prince **

**To : ****Cerry_blossom **

**Content : Apa besok kau senggang?**

"Siapa sih ini?! Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku malah dia balik bertanya!" Umpat Sakura kesal.

**From : ****Cerry_blossom **

**To : ****Ice_prince **

**Content : Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Kau siapa? Dan darimana kau mendapatkan email ku.**

Setelah membalasnya, Sakura pun kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Pada saat yang bersamaan dengan selesainya tugas Sakura, ponselpun kembali berbunyi. Sakura segera membukanya sembari berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia pun membaca pesan itu sembari berbaring ditempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

**From : ****Ice_prince **

**To : ****Cerry_blossom **

**Content : Aku Sasuke. Aku mendapatkan emailmu dari Ino. Bagaimana? Kau punya waktu tidak? Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Aku sudah berjanji akan mengajakmu jika aku akan memotret sesuatu, bukan?**

"SASUKE? Benarkah? Kyaaaaaaaa… Dia benar-benar akan mengajariku? Yaaay~" Teriak Sakura senang. Dengan segera ia membalas pesan tersebut.

**From : ****Cerry_blossom **

**To : ****Ice_prince **

**Content : BENARKAH? Waaah…Aku senang sekali. Umm… Aku punya banyak waktu besok. Kalau begitu, aku akan langsung keapartement mu saja. Bagaimana?**

Baru saja ia akan menaruh kembali ponselnya ketempat tidur, ponselnya pun kembali bergetar.

"Cepat sekali dia membalasnya." Ucap Sakura sembari membuka pesan tersebut.

**From : ****Ice_prince **

**To : ****Cerry_blossom **

**Content : Baik, aku akan menunggu. Jam 8 di apartemenku. Jika kau terlambat, aku akan pergi.**

"Cih! Masih saja sombong! Padahal ku kira dia sudah menjadi baik." Umpat Sakura kesal saat membaca pesan dari Sasuke.

**From : ****Cerry_blossom **

**To : ****Ice_prince **

**Content : Ya, ya, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku istirahat dulu. **_**Oyasumi, matta ashita.**_

Sakura pun kemudian mengambil selimutnya, menyelimuti dirinya dari dinginnya angin malam saat itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

**From : ****Ice_prince **

**To : ****Cerry_blossom **

**Content : Hn. **_**Oyasumi.**_

Setelah melihatnya, Sakurapun kemudian menaruh ponselnya keatas meja. Untuk beberapa saat, iapun akhirnya tertidur pulas dengan senyum mengambang dibibir tipisnya.

.

.

Pagi itu, Sakura telah berada di depan pintu apartement Sasuke. Karena tidak mau terlambat dan ditinggalkan, ia sudah bersiap dari beberapa jam yang lalu dengan memakai _tank top_ hitam dan kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna putih yang tidak dikancingkan, celana _jeans_ panjang dan sepatu cats berwarna coklat yang melengkapi penampilannya, tidak lupa tas berwarna coklat yang kini sudah menggantung dilengan kirinya. Ia terlihat manis dan trendi dengan _style _nya yang seperti itu.

Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke pun membuka pintu apartemennya, ia terlihat tampan dengan baju kaos berwarna biru dan jaket hitam yang menutupi lengan putihnya, lalu memakai celana _jeans_ panjang dan sepatu cats hitam, di lehernya sudah ada kamera yang menggantung, yang digunakan untuknya memotret nanti.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"_Hai'_…" Teriak Sakura semangat. Sasuke yang berada disampingnya hanya meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis yang diam-diam sudah memenuhi pikiran itu.

.

.

"Waaah… Aku tidak menyangka kau tau tempat seperti ini. Aku saja yang sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal disini, tidak pernah tahu ada tempat seperti ini di sini." Ujar Sakura panjang lebar, ketika mereka baru saja sampai di sebuah perbukitan yang terletak cukup jauh dari perkotaan.

"Aku juga dulu pernah tinggl disini, dan yah kau lihat sendiri kan disini ada villa. Villa itu milik keluargaku." Ujar Sasuke sembari mengikuti Sakura yang keluar dari mobil sport hitam milik Sasuke.

"_Sou ka._ Kukira itu rumah penduduk. Apa kita akan keVilla itu?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Ya. Disana kita bisa menaruh mobilku dulu." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Ah ya, soal mobil itu, itu mobil mu? Sejak tadi aku lupa menanyakannya." Ujar Sakura sembari menunjuk mobil yang ia pakai bersama Sasuke.

"Hn. Kemarin malam aku meminta Ino untuk mengantarku ke villa ini, karena mobil itu sebelumnya ada di villa ini."

"Oh, _sou desu._ Kalau begitu, ayo. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat pemandangan indah lainnya." Ujar Sakura antusias.

"Hn."

.

.

"Kita akan kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura polos sembari terus mengikuti Sasuke yang terus saja memasuki hutan.

"Diam dan ikuti saja." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Huuuuh! Aku kan hanya ingin tahu." Ucap Sakura sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"…"

Lama mereka berjalan, hingga Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya melihat jalanan pun terhenti akibat Sasuke yang berhenti mendadak didepannya.

"Ada apa Sasu… Uwaaaaaaaaaa~ _Ko..kore wa hontou ni kirei na._" Ucap Sakura takjub melihat pemandangan indah didepannya.

Sungai jernih yang dipenuhi bebatuan di tengah sungai tersebut, pepohonan yang juga menemani di tepi sungai itu, juga air terjun yang senantiasa menjatuhkan airnya dari tebing di ujung sungai itu.

"Hn. Kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke sembari melirik Sakura yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya yang kelihatannya sangat bahagia karena terlihat senyuman mengambang dibibir mungilnya.

"Mmm…" Ucap Sakura sembari mengangguk senang. "Boleh aku kesana? Aku ingin main air." Ujar Sakura kekanak-kanakan sembari menarik ujung baju Sasuke, seperti seorang anak yang ingin meminta izin pada orang tuanya untuk bermain.

"Hn. Hati-hati."

"Baik~" Ucap Sakura lalu segera membuka sepatunya sembari melempar tas sandang miliknya dan segera berlari menuju sungai didepannya.

"Dasar anak-anak." Ucap Sasuke sembari menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru.

.

.

"Yuhuuuuu~" Teriak Sakura kegirangan sembari memainkan kaki-kakinya didalam air singai tersebut. "Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya lagi saat ia melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauhinya.

"Aku mau mencari gambar yang bagus dulu ke arah sana. Tidak jauh, kau tenang saja." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati." Ujar Sakura kegirangan.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu _kodomo._" Ucap Sasuke pelan sembari tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sakura yang kembali kekanak-kanakan.

Beberapa foto yang bagus pun dapat diambil oleh Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis saat kameranya menampilkan gambar yang indah menurutnya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia memotret sebuah gambar, yang tanpa sengaja seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tampak kegirangan juga ikut terpotret kameranya.

"Foto ini?" Ia melihat Sakura yang tampaknya tidak tahu kalau ia tadinya terpotret oleh kamera milik Sasuke.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke mencoba kembali memotret Sakura yang sedang bermain air. Ia tampak begitu menikmatinya. Beberapa pose Sakura dapat diambil oleh Sasuke, dari Sakura yang duduk di bebatuan sembari memainkan kakinya ke sungai, Sakura yang tampak begitu bahagianya memainkan air dengan tangannya, Sakura yang mencoba mengejar ikan yang berada didalam air, dan foto saat Sakura terjatuh kedalam air dan tertawa girang karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke melihat hasil fotonya tersebut. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat foto Sakura yang terjatuh kedalam air dan tertawa karena kebodohannya itu.

"Sasuke… Sudah sore, ayo pulang." Teriak Sakura yang membuat Sasuke kembali kealam sadarnya.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

.

"Yah… Bagaimana ini? Kenapa bisa bahan bakarnya habis Sasuke? Lalu bagaimana caranya kita pulang?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di villa milik Sasuke. Saat mereka hendak kembali pulang, tiba-tiba saja mobil milik Sasuke tidak bisa menyala. Saat Sasuke memeriksanya, ternyata bahan bakar mobilnya habis.

"Aku lupaa melihatnya." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita pulang?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kita menginap saja di villa ini. Besok aku akan mencari bahan bakarnya." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Tapi…"

"Ini sudah malam. Aku tidak yakin kalau masih ada yang menjual bahan bakarnya. Lagi pula aku yakin itu pasti sangat jauh." Ujar Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura yang keliahatan tampak khawatir.

"Ba..baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menelepon kaa-san dulu." Ujar Sakura sembari mengambil handphonenya di dalam tas miliknya.

"_Moshi..moshi kaa-san, etto.._ malam ini Sakura menginap dirumah teman ya… Ummm… Baiklah… _Jaa na kaa-san."_

"Aku sudah beritahu kaa-san." Ujar Sakura kembali mendekati Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita masuk, lama-lama diluar begini, kita bisa kedinginan." Ujar Sasuke sembari berjalan memasuki Villa.

"_Hai'…"_ Ucap Sakura sembari mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

"Pffftttt… Dia seperti anak-anak. Bodoh sekali." Ucap Sasuke sembari tertawa saat melihat foto Sakura yang ia ambil tadi siang.

Karena villa itu memiliki banyak kamar, jadi mereka bebas memilih kamar mereka. Sasuke kini tengah berada dikamarnya memakai piyama yang ada di lemari kamar tersebut, duduk di tempat tidurnya sembari melihat foto-foto yang berhasil ia ambil tadi siang, termasuk foto-foto Sakura yang menurutnya tampak lucu.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Sasuke… Makan malamnya sudah siap." Teriak Sakura dari luar kamar Sasuke.

"Ya, aku segera kesana." Teriak Sasuke. Ia pun segera menutup leptopnya dan keluar menuju dapur, dimana meja makan villa itu juga berada disana.

"Itu?" Tanya Sasuke saat ia melihat Sakura memakai piyama biru tua bergambar tengkorak yang tampak kebesaran ditubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Aku mendapatkannya di lemari di kamar yang kupakai. Karena tidak mendapat apapun, jadi aku memakai ini saja." Ujar Sakura polos.

"Pfffffttttttt…"

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura polos saat melihat Sasuke menahan tawanya.

"Kau itu memang _kodomo_ sekali ya." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya saat ia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Pffffttttt… Tanganmu… mana?" Tanya Sasuke kembali tertawa.

"E…eh?" Ucap Sakura bingung. Saat ia melihat kearah tangannya, "Kyaaaaaaaaaa… Jangan tertawa! Huuh…! Ini bajunya saja yang kebesaran!" Teriak Sakura kesal sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahahahahaha… Kau saja yang terlalu mungil, _kodomo-chan._" Ucap Sasuke sembari tertawa.

"_Boku wa kodomo janai desu."_ Terik Sakura makin kesal.

"Ahahahaha… _Gomen, gomen_." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengendalikan dirinya.

"Huuuuh…!"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan semua makanan ini?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tampak bingung saat ia melihat makanan yang sudah sejak tadi berada di meja makan.

"Ah, kebetulan tadi aku melihat kulkas dan aku menemukan makanan. Jadi kubuat saja seadanya." Ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah, sou ka. Baiklah. Ayo makan." Ujar Sasuke kemudian mengambil sumpit yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Mmmm… _Ittadakimasu."_ Ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"_Ittadakimasu."_ Ujar Sasuke mengikuti.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

**Hehehehe~ Gomen na readers~ Seharusnya saya melanjutkan Fict yang kemarenn, eh, malah buat fict baru~ #dilempar**

**Nah, berhubung imajinasi saya sedang jalan disini, jadi saya buat fict ini dulu~ Hohohohoho~ Tapi tenang, Fict yang kemaren bakal lanjut kok~ mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi chapter selanjutnya dari Fict saya yang berjudul "Jika F4 seorang gadis?!" akan keluar~ :3 Jadi, sabar saja yah readers~ #terlalu PD *plakkk**

**Ah ya, bagaimana dengan Fict saya yang 1 ini? (O.O) Berhubung ada beberapa kalimat yang memakai bahasa jepang, jadi akan saya translate kan disini~ :3**

**Kore wa hontou ni kirei na : ini benar benar indah.**

**Boku wa kodomo janai desu : Aku bukan anak-anak.**

**Nah, untuk para readers, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda di kolom review ya~ itu membantu agar saya melanjutkan fict ini~ :D**

**Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, mina-san ^_^)/**


End file.
